


Close to You

by amazingbeth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Med-Student!Connor, Time to hold a grudge against stairs, non graphic depiction of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbeth/pseuds/amazingbeth
Summary: Markus is apparently very clumsy, and Connor always seems to find him needing help.





	Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from (They Long To Be) Close To You by The Carpenters
> 
> Translated to Russian by 6Kasumi6 for Ficbook! You can find that version [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7037686)!

**The first time it was an accident.**

“Oh my god, Markus what happened to your face?” Connor asked, shocked at the fact that Markus was just casually walking around in this condition.

Markus was surprised by the concern in his friend’s voice. He tried to answer with a witty response, “Ah, just an unfortunate fight with some stairs. I lost, but I’ll be fine!”

Connor ignored the quip, more worried about Markus’ wellbeing. His face was bleeding and his nose was crooked, so Connor felt he had some right to be concerned. “Your nose looks broken! Let me check it, at least.” He stepped forward, already reaching for Markus’ face.

Markus sighed in response, ignoring the twinge of happiness in his gut he felt from the worry in Connor’s big brown eyes. “If you must. Just remember you’re not actually a doctor yet.” He punctuated the joke with a wink, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Connor rolled his eyes at that, “My place isn’t far from here, and I need more light to actually be able to see your face. Follow me.” He turned, walking away, presumably towards his apartment, without checking if Markus would follow.

After a short and confused “Uh...” Markus followed behind the med student without question.

Connor looked back, “We really need to stop meeting like this.” He joked, “Stop tripping.”

“Hey! At least when we met I only tripped into you and not _down several stairs_.”

The two continued the lighthearted bickering the whole walk to Connor’s home.

**The second time was just a coincidence.**

“Markus!” Connor yelled, sounding startled, “ _Again?_ ”

Markus jumped, looking around for cars before crossing the road to join him. “Oh man, hi Connor. I uh… wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He looked a little embarrassed to have been caught, red faced rather than red handed. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, looking away.

“Outside my apartment building? Where I live?” Connor asked, raising an eyebrow. Markus obviously knew where he lived after the last incident, so this was at least a little suspicious.

Markus coughed awkwardly, “Not at 1AM, no.” He hopped from foot to foot, still not looking Connor in the eye.

Connor chuckled. “I couldn’t sleep so I was out for a walk, but I didn’t call you over to talk about myself. What is it with you and facial injuries?”

“It’s only been twice! And I’ll have you know I injured my face saving a dog in distress.” Markus finally looked up to meet Connor’s gaze and crossed his arms, indignant.

This time Connor couldn’t help but laugh out loud, throwing his head back. “ _Okay_ macho man. Tell those stairs I’m going to have to report them for causing grievances if they don’t stop picking fights with you.”

“If you say so.” Markus replied, laughing a little as well. “Are you gonna drag me inside again?”

Connor’s eyebrows drew together with concern, settling back to his normally serious demeanor, “Well, I’ve got to check your face and there’s certainly no light out here.” He said, grabbing Markus by the wrist and guiding him inside his apartment building.

**The third time solidified that this was a pattern.**

Connor opened the door to find a bloody faced Markus waiting sheepishly. “Are you kidding me?” He eyed his friend over, seeing in addition to his facial issues, Markus was holding his side in a way that indicated injured ribs as well.

Markus gave him his best puppy dog eyes, “Help?”

Sighing, Connor opened the door the rest of the way and ushered his friend inside. “Come on you dork.” He led Markus through the rooms, despite the fact that they both knew where they were going.

Once they were set in the kitchen with the first aid supplies Connor patted a hand on the counter. “Hop up.”

Markus eyed it wearily, but jumped up at his friend’s encouragement. “Easier to treat me when I’m higher up?”

Connor laughed, “I wanted to check out your ribs before your face.” He gently grabbed the hem of Markus’ shirt, looking up to him, “May I?” He asked.

Markus blushed, nodding. He raised his arms and groaned quietly at the pain. Connor gently lifted the shirt up, just holding it up under Markus’ arms so he wouldn’t have to lift his arms all the way yet. Connor gingerly touched around on Markus’ ribs, unconsciously hushing him in a soothing way as he grunted from the pain.

“I don’t think they’re broken? You should still get them x-rayed just in case, there could be complications.” Connor stood, gently pulling the shirt back down.

Markus nodded, noting that while examining him Connor had moved in between his legs to get a closer look. He blushed, looking away while Connor reached for the antiseptic wipes and some bandages.

“You know,” Connor said, gently wiping Markus’ face clean, “If you wanted to spend more time with me you could have just asked.”

Markus choked, surprised at how blunt Connor was. Coughing, he replied, “Oh my god you knew?”

Connor laughed, squeezing Markus’ arm with his free hand, “Of course I do, boxer boy.” Markus went to open his mouth but Connor hushed him, “Yes, I know that too. I don’t understand why you would choose such a dangerous sport, but more power to you.” He started applying the bandages.

Markus was opening and closing his mouth in surprise, looking very much like a fish. His brain short circuited as he tried in vain to find a witty response that just wasn’t there.

Connor smiled up at him, setting the unneeded supplies on the counter before standing up on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on Markus’ nose. “Seriously though, stop getting injured and just shoot me a text.” Markus’ eyes were wide, still processing all this information. “You mind?” Connor asked, grinning as he looked from Markus’ lips to his eyes. Markus couldn’t find anything in him to respond with besides a nod, but that was enough for Connor who pushed himself up onto his toes again, meeting Markus in the middle as he leaned down, and finally met his lips in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this damn game so much (but also fuck david cage he sucks and I need to protect my children (aka his characters) from him) 
> 
> Before this, I haven't written fiction in two years if you'd believe that, but I love these boys so much I just had to.


End file.
